The Bohemian Nurse
by LisbethDreams
Summary: Takes place in the years 1965 & 66. This AU 'General Hospital' follows Elizabeth Webber as she falls for Nikolas Cassadine and travels from New York to California to Vietnam. It's trippin dude!
1. Chapter 1

Sarah wired from Africa where she and their parents were working for the Peace Corp, Kennedy's brainchild, today. It was the first telegram in over a year – their usual method of communication was through avoidance. Elizabeth wishes Sarah hadn't wasted money on the telegram, all it brought was heartache.

_Miss Webber, Kelly's Boarding House, East Village, Manhattan, NY_

_Father and Mother well stop_

_Wishing you would join us stop_

_Worried about you stop_

_Stop wasting your skills on painting stop_

_Family missing you please join Peace Corp train as nurse stop_

_Love Sarah and Family_

She crumbles the telegram in her hand and throws it into the fire. Nervously, she reaches for the cigarette pack on the side table, takes one out and lights it.

"Smoking again I see, I thought you went quits," Emily, her roommate says, while she plopped onto the couch beside her.

"Sorry, I bagged one of your cigarettes."

"No worries, just hand me one and the lighter. Now spill," Emily encourages while flipping through a magazine and puffing away at her cigarette.

"The family sent a telegram, they want me to do something useful for the world. The usual. It's another attempt to get me to join the Peace Corp and finish my nursing training."

"Bummer. Family is such a drag. At least my old man just expects me to visit the grandparents once a month, dressed like Doris Day, and then they're happy to keep me in scratch." She tosses the magazine onto the floor. "Is Jean Shrimpton going to be on every Vogue cover this year? I'm thinking that I should dye my hair red like hers. Now that's a real dilemma, to go pitch black or red. What do you think?"

"I think you should stay your natural brown – at least your hair is straight. I have to iron mine every morning," Elizabeth replies laughing at the face Emily was making.

"Good, dull drums over. Zander wants to take me to a fab new club tonight, come with us."

"I promised Maxie I'd listen to her new boy's poetry. He's doing a reading at her club."

Emily bounces on the couch, sighs dramatically and replies, "That boy is such a chop. You're going to miss a bitchin good time."

"Knowing you two, I am. But I like smoke filled dives permeating with existentialists angst. When Maxie's bartender, Coleman, gets going about life, death, and poetry, its absolutely mint. That man's brain feeds my artistic soul," Elizabeth responds.

"He's not to shabby to look at either," chimes in Emily. "I'm going to get my nails and hair done for tonight, at least join me for that."

"I wish. I promised Ruby I'd work in the diner this afternoon. She's running out of wall-space, I can't keep paying her in paintings."

Elizabeth heads out of the room, grabbing her multi-colored shawl on the way out. "Gotta go. Hey, stay safe tonight," she adds with concern for her mad-cap friend.

"I always do. More fool you Lizzie, for working and paying rent in paintings. One day Ruby's going to be a millionaires when she sells all her original Webbers."

Elizabeth laughs at this but sobers upon leaving the brownstone and walking the block to Kelly's Diner. Emily may live the bohemian lifestyle but she has none of Elizabeth's worries about making rent or pinching pennies for more paint supplies.

Her Quartermaine grandparents own a large corporation headquartered in upper-state New York. Her family has been well heeled since the Mayflower. Elizabeth's family are all hard-working medical professionals. Growing up she's never been in want, but she knows what it is to worry about when the next meal will come. Her first couple weeks in New York where not a fairy tale.

Which is why she likes to keep Ruby happy. Ruby runs both Kelly's Boarding House and Kelly's Diner. The boarding house was started by Ruby's mother during the twenties for young ladies trying to make it on Broadway or in Vaudeville. Today it's still for "young ladies of quality" but has expanded to include artists, poets, and in the case of Emily, "young ladies of leisure". Rent is cheap if you share a room and everyone has to help with the chores. It's better than living under a bridge, which Elizabeth did when she first came to Manhattan.

Ruby bought the diner about ten year's ago. She wanted "her girls" to all have a job if they needed it. The diner has worked out well. The girls work in the diner for tips, Ruby doesn't need to pay all her wait staff, and the girls get to have a roof over their heads and are guaranteed two meals a day.

Ruby has strict house rules about men being allowed upstairs but she doesn't judge or kick the girls out if they don't come home every night. They need to check in though. Ruby is very strict about that. She rents a house phone and the girls must call it by 11:00 to let her know if they will be home or not. Elizabeth likes this quality about Ruby the best. She always knows where her girls are and if someone doesn't check in every twenty-four hours her nephew is called to track them down.

"Nothing happens to my girls not on my watch," Ruby said as an introduction thirteen months ago, when Elizabeth sat down at Ruby's Diner for her first meal in three days. Ruby insisted that the meal was hers for the cost of a story, Elizabeth's story. The became good friends that day and Elizabeth never regretted giving up nursing school after that.

* * *

Notes: Night clubs went out of fashion in the 1960s, most bands performed in small bars. For the purpose of my story I'm using the word "club". It isn't until the 1970s that night clubs regain popularity.  
Jean Shrimpton was famous for being on the cover of Vogue in the 60's she also caused a scandel in 1965 in Melbourne, Australia by wearing a "miniskirt".  
Telephones were rented in the 1960s.  
Long distance calling was not cheap or easy so most people sent telegrams. Telegrams were based on Morse code and customers paid by word. More information about sending telegrams.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Baby" is on the radio in Maxie's office when Elizabeth arrives.

"Max, you better watch it, anyone could walk in here. I don't mean to knock your taste in music but what would all the 'artists' think about you listening to pop culture pap," Elizabeth greets Maxie with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, cut it, what I listen to on my own time is no one's business. Besides I just can't do groovy all the time. It can get depressing."

"Is that what you like about Spin, your new little pet. His poetry doesn't seem to be very deep."

"He's got hidden depths," Maxie replies with a wink. "And he's excellent in bed. He's not talking about the end of the world or the war in bed. He's all about me and he doesn't cheat."

"It sounds serious between the two of you. You've never worried about cheating before."

"I'm all for 'free love' or at least I thought I was but there's something about knowing your guy only has eyes for you." Maxie pauses, "It's nice."

Elizabeth helps Maxie carry a few bottles of booze to the bar, where Coleman is waiting.

"Hey, it's my favorite skirt, come give us a little sugar," Coleman greets Elizabeth.

"Every skirt is your favorite." Elizabeth hands him the bottles before moving in to give him a light buss on the mouth. She tweaks his mustache. "When are you going to shave this off or grow a full beard like everyone else?"

"Never sweat cakes, just you watch. In another ten years everyone will be sporting one of these. I'm ahead of my time." He places the bottles on the counter and pours her a Slow Gin Fizz. "We'll start you off easy tonight. Martini's come later."

"Thanks Coleman," Elizabeth takes her drink to a small table in the back, the one always reserved for Maxie and her friends. The club was busy tonight. The small space is crowded with people and the haze of smoke. Some of it the good stuff.

Tonight's performances include readings about peace, love, black freedom, free love, and the influence of LSD. Maxie joins Elizabeth at the table right before Spin takes his place on the little stage.

"What did you think?" Maxie asks about tonight's poets.

"Hm, I really liked the first guy, he reminds me of Corso and Kerouac. The LSD chick, looks like she enjoyed some before the reading. I should have probably imbibed too, cause sober it was just too painful to watch and listen to her."

"Ouch, you're hard tonight. Chill out – listen to Spin with an open mind."

"I promise." Elizabeth only half listens to Spin as he begins his poem entitled "The Jackal". Her attention is drawn to a couple of soldiers who just entered the club. Their crisp green uniforms and strict military haircuts look out-of-place. They also look very drunk.

Spin's poem is surprisingly good, unfortunately "The Jackal" is a metaphor for soldiers and not a very complimentary one. Elizabeth hopes the soldiers are too drunk to notice. She grabs Maxie's arm and nods towards the soldiers, "There's going to be trouble."

"Shit, not in my club," Maxie catches Coleman's eye and heads toward the soldiers.

Before she gets to them a local member of the Black Panthers walks in the club. Taggert is not known for causing trouble, he wore the uniform and talked-the-talk but he got along with everyone. He is cerebral first and a warrior second. One of the soldiers notices Taggert and addresses him. Elizabeth can't hear what he's saying but she is sure it's not complimentary.

Her instinct for self-preservation kicks in and she gets up from the table to head towards the door. It is so near. The next thing she knows she's smashing into the wall and covered with booze. Fists are flying and Elizabeth tries desperately to duck but one catches her in the stomach.

Taggert is tossed next to her, he tries to protect her. "Sorry miss," he says as he shoves her towards the exit and rejoins the fight.

Coleman and a couple of bruisers step in brandishing baseball bats. They stop the fight just as police sirens are heard outside. Elizabeth is still in the club, her slacks are torn, she smells of alcohol and her stomach hurts. She is in disbelief about how fast everything happened.

Maxie comes up to her and grabs her arm, "Elizabeth you are bleeding. Sit down here." She makes her sit.

"I hadn't noticed," Elizabeth says examining her bleeding arm. "It's a small cut, it just needs to be disinfected and some pressure needs to be applied." Maxie gets her the first-aid-supplies then joins Coleman and the police, where they have Taggert in handcuffs.

Elizabeth can't hear what Maxie is saying but it must be very persuasive, her father is the police chief, because Taggert is quickly released. The police take statements but can't arrest the soldiers. They do haul them off to the police station where their CO will be called to collect them.

Coleman comes over to sit by Elizabeth and inspect her arm. "Hey sweet-thing, how are you doing?" he asks.

"I'm all right," Elizabeth winces. "Man you guy's really know how to show a girl a good time."

"It's all that peace and love talk," Coleman replies wryly taking out a joint and lighting it. He hands it to her. "This will help take the edge off. Want me to call the doc?"

Elizabeth takes a drag and replies, "Thanks but I just really want to get home, get clean, and get to bed."

* * *

Notes: The Black Panthers were not started until 1966, I present them earlier in the 60s because otherwise I would have to leave them out. More about the Black Panthers  
Gregory Corso and Jack Kerouac were both part of the Beatnik movement, Kerouac has been credited for coining the term Beatnik.  
Hey! Baby by Margaret Cobb and Bruce Channel was recorded by Bruce Channel in 1961.  
About LSD


	3. Chapter 3

"I think poetry is too violent for one as delicate as you Lizzie, you should really have gone with Zander and me. The cat that performed was so bad. It was a fab time, just as I predicted."

"I never expected to be in the middle of a brawl at a poetry reading either," Elizabeth winces as she gets up from the breakfast table. "Tempers are flaring, what with the increase in bombings in Vietnam. I think soldiers who signed up during a peaceful period are worried about going to war."

"You are far to forgiving, if soldiers had wigged out on me I don't think I'd be so chill about it."

"They are talking about reinstating the draft, Em. Do you ever pay attention to anything serious?"

Emily finishes clearing the table and answers, "No, concern leads to wrinkles." She adds in a moment of profundity, "Besides nothing excuses violence against women."

Unable to disagree, Elizabeth only nods and leaves Emily to finish the dishes alone. She enters their room and grabs a nearly finished canvas. She decides to take out her frustration on a particularly cubist style painting. She is trying something new, attempting to be more avant garde.

Hours later she leaves the painting with Coleman. He is to give it to Taggert as a thank you gift for his assistance the previous night. She then begins her shift at Kelly's Diner. Ruby is not greatly pleased to see her.

"Go home, Elizabeth, I can find someone else to work your shift."

"I'm fine Ruby and if you send me home I swear I'll reorganize every closet and dust every inch of the brownstone. I won't get any rest."

"All right then, but only cover the two-person tables."

It is forty minutes into her shift when a soldier enters. "Not again," she thinks. This one is alone and she can tell by the stripe on his shoulder that he's an officer. The soldier approaches Ruby and speaks to her for awhile, his eyes keep resting on Elizabeth. Ruby sits him in Elizabeth's section and motions her over. The soldier stands at Elizabeth's approach.

"Elizabeth this is Lieutenant Cassadine, Lieutenant Cassadine this is Elizabeth Webber, the young lady who was hurt last night." Ruby insists that Elizabeth sit and talk with the young Lieutenant.

"You're a hard girl to track down," he begins. "I came to make sure you are alright and to extend an apology for the gross negligence and breach of manners exhibited by my men last night."

Elizabeth paused and studied the Lieutenant's dark eyes, looking for sincerity. Finding it, she answers, "No apology is necessary, at least not to me. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's Taggert who is owed an apology"

"I assure you miss, I have already proffered him an apology and the men who attacked him are being dealt with."

"Oh, I hope not too harshly."

"You are very forgiving miss."

"It's just that I think the prospect of going to war is punishment enough."

He looks shocked and replies, "You may be right miss."

"You're very proper aren't you, almost a stiff?" Elizabeth asks after watching his stiff utterances.

"Yes miss I am," he answers truthfully and earnestly.

Elizabeth laughs and the Lieutenant looks at her quizzically. "I'm sorry. It's just refreshing to hear someone say what they mean and with such brevity. I'm used to poets and they'll take hours to say what you did in four words."

"I thought poets were known for amalgamating the human experience into brief statements of metaphor, simile, and rhyme."

"Oh in their poems, sure, sometimes, but not when they're having a conversation," Elizabeth smiles at him. "You sound like you understand poets pretty well. Were you part of the scene, before joining the army?"

"Blame it on a classical education miss. May I buy you a drink?" he asks.

Elizabeth laughs again, "Thank you no, I'm working. But you could meet me after my shift."

"I can make that work. Where would you like to meet?"

"Do you have to stay in uniform?" The lieutenant nods. "Well then how about back here, at 8:00?"

"That sounds fine miss," they both stand and he reaches to shake her hand. She calls out to him as he leaves, "Elizabeth, my name is Elizabeth, you can use it."

He nods his head to her before pausing outside the door to put his cap on. As he walks away he turns to look at her one more time. Elizabeth quickly looks away and blushes.

Ruby comes over and says, "You could do worse."

"I don't... he's just... we're just... meeting for a drink."

"Uh, huh that man was drinking you in dear. I almost envy you. I remember this sailor once, we had forty-eight hours together before he left for France. There's something about the danger. Those beatnik hippie boys are all right but they've got nothing on a well trained military man."

"And all this time I thought you had a secret crush on Coleman, he's a laid back hippie."

"He may be now, but ask him once about serving in Korea. He's got stories that will curl your freshly ironed hair."

* * *

Notes: Hippie "The etymology of the term 'hippie' is from hipster, and was initially used to describe beatniks who had moved into New York City's Greenwich Village and San Francisco's Haight-Ashbury district." The term didn't become popular until 1967 but is described as starting in the mid-60s, so I felt free to use it.  
The Vietnam War By 1964 23,000 American Military Advisors were in Vietnam. In early 1965 the U.S. Navy patrols South Vietnam's waterways and Johnson sends two battalions of U.S. Marines to protect the American air base at Da Nang. By March our Air Force is bombing targets in North Vietnam and the first combat troops arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the word on your new cat?" Elizabeth looks up and sees Felicia, a fellow Kelly's waitress and boarder, leaning on the diner's counter.

"My new cat? I'll let you know when I know," Elizabeth answers while counting her tips, she made $5.00 today. That's not to shabby. She can buy the Gouache supplies she's been wanting for awhile.

"Stop playing possum, you spent hours with him here last night. Everyone's talking about it. What's his name, rank, and serial number?"

Elizabeth grabs her knitted poncho and replies coyly as she leaves Kelly's Diner, "His name is Nikolas Cassadine, he's a Lieutenant, and perhaps I'll find out this evening."

Elizabeth loves taking the subway by herself. Many consider it unsafe but she finds it liberating. It takes her where ever she wants to go when ever she wants to go. As she climbs out of the subway terminal at her destination she sees her Lieutenant waiting for her. His back is towards her as he looks out at the beach.

She pauses on the stairs thinking, "When did he become my Lieutenant? We've only spent a couple of hours together."

Nikolas turns and seeing her a smile creases his chiseled face. Elizabeth's heart skips a beat at the site of it. She hurries to meet him, attempting to look calm while doing it.

"Hey you," she greets him with a smile of her own.

"You're sure this is where you want to spend the evening?" He asks, looking around Steeplechase Park. "I can take you anywhere in New York, just name the place."

"Don't wimp out now soldier boy," Elizabeth grabs his hand and starts walking towards the crowds. "I love people watching."

Noticing that she is still holding his hand, she starts and attempts to let it go. He doesn't let her. He takes her arm and wends it through his own, pulling her closer into his side as they walk.

"Some of the best music is played here. Cats bring their instruments and just play what comes to them. It's authentic."

She guides him towards the beach, where fires were lit in pits and people sat around talking, laughing, or playing music.

"I love the scent of the sea," she says, her face turned into the breeze. "It's full of possibility, boundless."

"You think a lot about authenticity," he says.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

"No, I can listen to you talk forever."

Having stopped walking Elizabeth removes her arm from the comforting embrace of his. Their hands touch and Nikolas grabs hers, holding it lightly as if needing a physical connection.

"Really? You might think differently after I say this. I did some numerology work on your name Nikolas Cassadine."

Nikolas turns her towards him, "And what did you discover Miss Nancy Drew?"

Elizabeth laughs, "I never would have thought of you as dork enough to know about Nancy Drew. They have that in Greece?"

"I'm fully briefed in all things American. That classical education remember. Now tell me. What did you discover?"

"Well, your numbers don't really fit your current life style. At least everything but your inner dream number. That is a seven, a recluse, a teacher, someone who loves the opportunity to read and study. Your expression is three. Which might be why you find me so fascinating."

"Tell me more."

He pulls her in closer still.

Elizabeth is getting distracted by his nearness, "Well, um, three's strive for creative expression, you know, singing, dancing, acting."

Nikolas's hands are running up and down Elizabeth's arms.

"Now your soul urge number is a five. Meaning you want freedom, love to travel and try new things."

"I can see that about myself," Nikolas murmurs before swooping down to take her lips in a long, deep, kiss.

"Oh my," Elizabeth says when he releases her. "You certainly know how to communicate what you want."

"Come to my place tonight," Nikolas demands. His eyes sparkle as he says, "I need more time to study...you."

"Okay, but first I'm hungry. There's a hot dog stand over there and you did promise to feed me."

*************  
History Notes:  
Coney Island's Steeplechase Park closed in 1964 due to bad weather, gang fights, and the unsafe subways. I've taken the liberty of keeping it open one more year.  
Gouache is a type of paint made of pigment, water and another element, sometimes chalk.  
Nancy Drew is a popular young adult fictional mystery sleuth. The series began during the 1930s. Starting in 1959 the books were edited to remove racial slurs and reprinted. They were very popular in the 60s but some people feel that Nancy lost most of her fire and spark in the rewrites.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth wakes up in Nikolas's arms. She studies him as he sleeps. In slumber he is not as in control, he's softer but with the same dark undertones. She runs her hand over his bicep memorizing the curve of every muscle. They have been seeing each other for over a month now.

He leaves everyday to work at some secret location doing war related stuff he can't talk to her about. She knows it has something to do with strategy and recruitment. Sometimes she doesn't see him for days, she thinks he goes to Washington.

He's come home to the apartment frustrated and angry some nights and told her more than he should. His greatest frustration is that he's stuck behind a desk. Elizabeth is grateful that he is, that he is near her. With the way things are heating up in Vietnam she is concerned that he might get reassigned and sent away from her.

She gets up to prepare breakfast, poached eggs on toast. As she pulls out a pan she says aloud to herself, "I need to go to the market tomorrow, we're getting low on food." She stops what she is doing and sits down at the kitchen table, her hand comes to her mouth. "Oh God, when did we become a _we_?" She laughs, "I'm in love with him. I'm in love with that stubborn, formal, stiff of a man."

"That stubborn, formal, stiff of a man is in love with you too," Elizabeth starts to see Nikolas leaning in the doorway smiling at her. "It's a good thing my Uncle Stefan raised me to respect a lady or I might have to swat you for saying such disparaging things about me."

Nikolas walks over to her and places both hands on the table, effectively trapping her, "I do love you my little Bohemian miss, very much." He smiles, gives her a peck on the lips and says, "Now get back to making my breakfast." He picks up the New York times, sits down, opens it and gets lost reading the paper.

Elizabeth laughs happily, swats him with the towel, and does exactly that. Later that day she returns to Kelly's Boarding house to find Emily getting ready to leave.

"Hey Em."

"Lizzie! It's been awhile. You need to get Nikolas to come out with Zander and me, last night was such a gas. We crashed some college parties. Some of the students are planning to march on Washington, they want to protest the bombings. A bunch of us are going too, we want to stick it to the establishment."

"I'll join you for the protest if I'm free but Nikolas can't. He'd get in trouble with the Army."

"Fab! I'll make sure to share all the details with you. I've got to fly." Emily gives Elizabeth a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

Elizabeth heads up to their room to pack more of her things. There is hardly anything of hers left at the brownstone. Most of her stuff has already made it's way to the apartment. She grabs a basket and puts more of her painting supplies inside.

Before she leaves, she pulls a box out from under her bed. It's a small wooden box, poorly but lovingly made. She opens it and runs her hand over the carved inscription, "For my lil sis, Lizzie. Love big bro Steven."

Elizabeth sits down on the bed and allows herself to remember May 22, 1960 the day her brother died. Steven was working as a doctor in Chile when an earthquake struck. He lived in Isla Chiloe where fifteen minutes after the earthquake a tsunami hit, destroying most of the town. She lost her best friend and hero that day. He was the only family she had that understood her.

"I think you would like Nikolas, Steven. He loves me just the way I am, quirks and all."

Elizabeth remembers how Steven supported her desire to be an artist. He told her to follow her dreams, "don't become a nurse just because Mom and Dad want you too. Only do it if you want too." The memory of those words are what helped her get the courage to leave nursing school.

"I am doing what I want Steven. I'm not so bad at it either. Ruby sold three of my paintings that she had hung at the diner. I hope I'm making you proud of me and I promise that I will only ever do anything because it is what_ I _want to do."

After finishing her shift at Kelly's, Elizabeth takes a taxi to the apartment. Coming quickly through the door she is excited to see Nikolas home early. He stands by the window, looking out with his hands clasped beside him. Elizabeth sets her things down and runs up to him, "Hey you. I'm happy you're home."

Instead of taking in her in his arms as she expected, Nikolas gently pushes her away and sits her in the nearest chair. He turns from her, passing the room.

"What is it Nikolas? What's wrong?"

He finally stops in front of her and kneels at her feet. "I'm being transferred Elizabeth. The Army is sending me to the Presidio in Monterey, California."

"When?"

"I am to leave in two weeks."

"Oh.... well.... thank God it's not to Vietnam."

"It might be, eventually. That is a very real possibility Elizabeth."

Elizabeth pushes him away and stands up, grabbing her basket she heads into the kitchen. "What will you be doing? Can you tell me?"

Nikolas follows her, "I don't know everything yet. I do know that I will be receiving special training."

"Special training, that sounds dangerous. "

"Danger is an ever present possibility when one joins the armed forces. I knew that when I joined. However, I never considered what it would mean for the woman I loved. I wasn't expecting you, you were never in my plan."

"I'm sorry I messed things up for you," Elizabeth replies near tears.

Nikolas comes up close behind her, his hands cup her shoulders gently and he pulls her into him, his face nestles near her neck, "You haven't ruined anything. You've brought laughter, color, and the joy of life ...into... my life. I have no right to ask this of you, we've only known each other a month, but I want you to come to California with me, as my wife."

Elizabeth turns toward him and tearfully answers, "Yes," before kissing him.

Nikolas asks between kisses, "Are you sure? Be very sure because I'm never letting you go. We'll be married quickly, I'll see to that."

After some time Nikolas leaves Elizabeth to make wedding arrangements. Elizabeth returns to the kitchen to find her basket lying abandoned on the floor. Emptying it she finds her copy of _The Feminine Mystique_ it stares up at her mockingly. She picks it up and tosses it into the trash, "I'm still living for myself, I'm just a new me that loves him and wants to spend my life with him."

History Notes:March Against the Vietnam War  
Chile Tsunami the largest earthquake of the 20th century also caused a destructive tsunami that even reached Hawaii. ETA: I wrote this chapter weeks before the Feb. 27, 2010 Chile Earthquake.  
The Feminine Mystique by Betty Friedan discussed the false belief system that women are required to define themselves through their husbands and children.


	6. Chapter 6

This place is trippin," exclaims Emily as she enters St. Barbara's Greek Orthodox Church with Elizabeth. "Look at all the gold. Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean for a stiff your cat is kinda dope but really? You don't have to marry him in some religious ceremony. Just keep living in sin."

"I know I don't have too Emily. I want to marry him, I love him."

"It's a drag that I can't be your maid-of-honor, I was kind of looking forward to it."

"The witnesses have to be Orthodox, I don't even know who they are yet. At least you can stand with me as a brides-maid."

"Speaking of, I love this little Dior number, I'm glad you let me pick out my own dress."

"Like you gave me a choice, you picked out and bought mine too. Thank you for buying it for me."

"It's your present, besides we couldn't have you standing next to an immaculately dressed officer in one of your cheap dresses. It wouldn't have been Vogue."

"I'd be more comfortable though."

"You can be a flower child all you want in California, for now I still have something to say about your fashion choices. You look beautiful."

Elizabeth and Emily head towards the Sanctuary which is already full of Elizabeth's friends and a few of Nikolas's fellow officers.

Emily adjusts Elizabeth's veil, "Are you nervous?"

Elizabeth catches site of Nikolas, waiting for her.

"No, I am eager."

"More fool you, I'm nervous. Well the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can party."

Before she knows it, Elizabeth is Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine. She signs the papers making her legally his wife with no hesitation. As the witnesses sign the book she looks down at the gold band on her right hand, it looks perfectly normal and not out of place at all.

Nikolas takes her hand with his and brings it to his lips, kissing the band. "You're very beautiful, Mrs. Cassadine."

"You're not to bad yourself, Lieutenant Cassadine." Her words are stopped by Nikolas's kiss.

The next thirty minutes are spent receiving and meeting all the guests. Elizabeth notices a dark man in the back of the room. He is not introduced. Leaving the church, Nikolas and Elizabeth are showered in rice.

Maxie hosted a pre-wedding reception the night before as they need to head almost immediately to the airport.

Emily enfolds Elizabeth in a giant hug, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too. I promise I'll write. I love you."

"I love you too," Emily looks at Nikolas who has reclaimed his bride and is holding her close to his side. "Take care of her, she's my family and we Quartermaines always take care of our own."

Nikolas looks into his bride's face and answers, "With my life."

Nikolas picks Elizabeth up and carries her over the threshold of their new California bungalow. "Welcome home."

They explore the little house together.

"Three bedrooms! I can use a smaller one as a studio."

"We think very alike, my bohemian," Nikolas says opening the door to the second bedroom. All of Elizabeth's art supplies are already out and ready for her.

"Nikolas, who did all this?"

"That would be our man Alfred. He's been a family friend for years. I'll introduce you on Monday."

"Our man? Nikolas, are you confusing English idioms or do you mean he works for us?"

"The Cassadine's do all right for themselves, Elizabeth. You won't need to worry about money as my wife. Alfred works with the Greek Consulate here in California. He also does a few odds and ends for me. Now enough about Alfred," Nikolas picks up Elizabeth and carries her into a well appointed master suite. "You look a little tired, perhaps you should lay down for a nap."

Elizabeth winds her hands through Nikolas's hair, "A nap huh, at two in the afternoon."

Nikolas lays her on the bed and very quickly joins her. "I can't have my brand new bride get over tired. Emily would think I'm not caring for her properly."

*********************  
History Notes:  
St. Barabara's is a Manhattan Greek Orthodox church which was started in the 1920's. Greek Orthodox Catholics must be married in a church and they wear their wedding bands on the right hand.  
Flower child became a popular term in the summer of 1965.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth and Nikolas settle into a comfortable and enjoyable pattern over their first few weeks of marriage. Elizabeth explores Monterey and paints while he attends training classes and works for the Army. She knows that he is working with a platoon of men who are being trained to go to Vietnam. Elizabeth tries not to think about the fact that Nikolas might be going too.

Watching out the window she sees Nikolas drive up in a turquoise Pontiac Le Mans Convertible. He honks the horn and waves her outside. Elizabeth waves at him and indicates that she will be out after dealing with her paint brushes.

As she exits the house she sees him polishing the hood. He looks up at her beaming, "What do you think?"

"It's lovely, I just never thought of you as the turquoise type."

He walks behind her and urges her towards the car. "It's not for me, it's for my Bohemian."

"Nikolas I can't drive a car."

He opens the door and sits her behind the wheel.

"I know, which is why I'm going to teach you," he says getting into the passenger seat.

"I don't need a car either, everything I need is in walking distance."

"Not everything Elizabeth. I know you miss New York and the freedom the subway allowed you. This car represents that same freedom. I don't want you to ever regret giving that up to be my wife."

"I haven't given anything up Nikolas," she reaches to hold the side of his face. "I love being your wife." All seriousness aside, she laughs and grabs hold of the wheel, "Okay, show me how to work this big boat."

After only a few lessons Elizabeth is ready to get her license and take Liberty, her name for the car, on a solo ride. She packs a picnic lunch and a few painting supplies into the backseat . Turning on the radio she listens to "Yesterday", by the Beatles and sets out to explore Monterey.

The day was sunny and beautiful, the perfect spring day for exploring. She finds herself out in the country near some vineyards and stops to eat her lunch. Exploring she spots a shady area off the road with a beautiful view, so she sets up her painting supplies.

Several hours later a dark car drives slowly and stops near Liberty. She halts her painting to watch it, the driver gets out of the car and heads for Liberty. The stranger opens Liberty's door, Elizabeth yells at him and he gets back into his car and leaves. Only a little concerned, Elizabeth finishes her painting, rushing so she can return in time to have dinner ready for Nikolas.

On the way home she stops at a little roadside market to pick out some vegetables. Heading back to Liberty she notices the strange car parked nearby. As she pulls out the car follows her, for quit awhile. A little concerned now she hurries home.

She pan-fries some steak and steams the vegetables for dinner.

"That smells wonderful," Nikolas says when he gets home. "Did my bohemian have a good day with Liberty."

"Take the steaks outside please."

"Yes, ma'am, never let it be said that I don't follow the orders of a commanding officer," Nikolas replies with a click of his heels. He grabs the steaks and follows her out to the patio.

"Today was excellent, I found some beautiful vineyards to paint and a nice little market. But something strange happened."

Nikolas freezes in the act of serving himself some food, "What kind of strange thing?"

"It was probably nothing, just someone stopping to look at Liberty while I was painting. He left her when I yelled at him but later I saw the car again when shopping, it followed me for awhile."

Nikolas sits back in his chair, all attempts at eating gone. "Did you notice the license plate number?"

"No, should I have? Perhaps, I'm just being paranoid, it was my first solo drive. There is probably an innocent explanation for it all."

"Probably, but if you see that car again write down the license number." Nikolas leaves the table, "Finish eating, I need to make a quick phone call." He drops a kiss on her forehead before heading inside.

At his return, he looks at her happily, but Elizabeth thinks it's forced. "You might see a little more of Alfred around here during the next few days. His family could use the extra money. Is that all right?"

"Of course, I like Alfred. What will he do?"

"I'll give him a list, don't worry. If you are going to take Liberty and explore Monterey please call the Presidio, at least for the next few days, and leave a message for me with where you are going, understand."

"Not really but sure, of course."

*************  
History Notes:  
Monterey Vineyards - revitalized during the 60s.  
"Yesterday" didn't come out until July 1965. It was part of The Beatles _Help!_ Album. I moved it forward a few months.  
The 1966 Le Mans is just a great car.


	8. Chapter 8

"Miss Elizabeth I have finished packing Master Nikolas's purchases in the car, if you have no more need of me I would like to take a stroll down the beach."

It's been two weeks since the incident with the strange car and Alfred has become a fixture in their lives. The young man has taken over many of the household chores, including the cooking which Elizabeth greatly appreciates.

Elizabeth looks up from her painting of Fisherman's Wharf, "Of course Alfred, you know you don't even need to ask. I'll be finished within another hour." She shakes her head at Alfred's formality, one that surpasses even Nikolas's. He will not give in to her entreaties to just use her name.

Elizabeth gets lost in her painting, she is trying the hard-edged modern style made popular by Stuart Davis. Next to her lay a finished watercolor, a softer version of the same painting.

"Way out, this is totally groovy," says a young female voice next to Elizabeth. She turns to see her finished painting in a dark haired woman's hands. "Did you paint this one too?"

"Yes, I finished it this morning. I'm trying the same scene in a different style now."

"You're experimenting with Davis I see. I like his work, my mother has an original in her London home." She indicates the finished painting, "This one looks great, it's the kind of painting that brings in the scratch. I'm Robin by the way, Robin Scorpio. I own The Art Shop on the wharf."

Elizabeth puts down her brush and shakes Robins hand, "I'm Elizabeth Cassadine."

"Do you have more of these? Would you be interested in selling them in my shop? These are excellent and they're just the things I can sell to tourists." Robin smiles lightly, "They're sweet just what people buy."

"I have fifteen finished paintings, perhaps you would like to come to my home sometime and pick-out the ones you like, or I could bring them all to your shop"

"Groovy. It's easier to look at them in your studio. I haven't seen you around, did you just move here?"

"My husband is a Lieutenant, at The Presidio. We've been here almost two months now. Most of my paintings are of the vineyards and the Salinas River."

"Beach scenes sell faster but I'd love to see all your work."

Robin pulls a card out of her knit bag, "This is my phone number call me sometime this weekend and I'll stop by your place, if I'm not there just leave a message with my man P. He's always around on the weekends, studying."

"What is P studying?"

"Oh he's going to be a Doctor, or so he says."

"Really, I'm practically a nurse. I dropped out just a few months before graduation. I couldn't stand the regimentation and the starchy uniform."

"Get you! How did you end up married to the establishment then?"

Elizabeth laughs as she puts the finishing touches on her second painting, "I don't know. I fell in love before I could think about the details."

"|Is that perfect ten walking towards us your old man? I can see why you fell so fast."

"No, that's Alfred he works for Nikolas, my husband."

"Alfred, this is Robin."

"Nice to meet you Miss Robin," Alfred nods at the young woman and turns to Elizabeth. "Would you like me to pack the painting supplies in the car miss?"

"You don't have too Alfred, I can do it."

"It's not a problem, Miss Elizabeth, it's my duty."

Alfred makes his first trip to the car as Elizabeth packs up the last bit of painting supplies.

Robin sits back in shock on the sand, "That man's a total stiff, what a waste." She picks up one of the paintings and carries it to the car. "You guys must be loaded, you've got your own Jeeves."

Elizabeth contemplates what Robin said about them being loaded, and realizes that she has no idea what kind of income Nikolas makes or how they pay for Alfred. She makes a note to ask Nikolas about it later.

She doesn't need to wait long, Nikolas is at home when they arrive.

He is watching the evening news, it's a report from Vietnam. He shuts it off when he sees her. "Did you have a good day?"

Elizabeth sits on the couch next to him and gives him a hello kiss, "Yes, it was perfect. Alfred said he made all your purchases. What was he buying by the way? And I may have sold some paintings."

"That's wonderful, before you know it you'll be having your own art show back in New York."

Elizabeth straddles him on the couch, "Of course I'll have my own art show someday, I'm wonderful. Don't try to change the subject. What was Alfred buying?"

"Oh just somethings for our new home."

"What? What do you mean our new home? Nikolas what have you done?"

"I bought some land in Napa Valley. You my dear are the new owner of The Bohemian Vineyard."

"My God Nikolas, a vineyard. How can we afford that?" Elizabeth gets off Nikolas and the couch, she stomps over to the window. "Which brings up another point, how can we afford to pay Alfred? I could understand when he was over maybe one day a week, but he's here everyday."

Nikolas picks up his glass of brandy and walks over to her. He stops just short of reaching her. "I told you once that the Cassadine's don't have to worry about money. My great-grandparents were very well off, they purchased an island off of Greece. That island supports us very well."

"Your family owns an island?"

"Actually, we own a Greek vineyard, an olive farm, we have stock in several American businesses, and now a California vineyard."

"Who manages it for you? You can't be managing it from here, you're busy with the army and me."

"My Uncle Stefan sees to the estate. He's coming here to get The Bohemian up and running, I spoke to him about it today."

"Napa Valley is much further away from The Presidio than our house. That's time we could be together."

"I won't always be here Elizabeth."

"Don't say that Nikolas."

"If anything happens to me I want you to be taken care of. The Greek properties revert back to Stefan if I die without an heir."

"My God Nikolas, stop talking about dieing. You are going to be fine."

"The Bohemian is in your name, it's your vineyard and there is no better person than Stefan to get it running for you. I trust him more than anyone but you." Nikolas sets down his empty glass and enfolds Elizabeth in his arms. "I'm shipping out Elizabeth." Her arms cling to him tightly and she chokes with tears. "Not for awhile yet, I have to go away for training but when it's done, I'm off to Vietnam."

*************  
History Notes:  
Stuart Davis was a modernist painter who influenced many artists. He died in June 1964.  
The 1960's Art Scene  
In the 60s an acre of Napa Valley farmland sold for $2,000. Today one acre sells for over $100,000. The average annual income in 1965 for Americans was around $7,000.


	9. Chapter 9

Elizabeth checks her watch as she pulls Liberty into the parking lot at San Jose International Airport, she managed to arrive fifteen minutes before Uncle Stefan's plane was to land. Alfred was originally going to pick him up but he got called to the Greek Consulate, so Elizabeth volunteered. Stefan is spending the weekend with Nikolas and Elizabeth before they all go to see The Bohemian. "Treat Her Right" was playing on the radio as she turned off the engine and headed to the baggage area.

She sees a very formal looking man in a dark suit, he is very regal and looks out of place among all the relaxed Californian's. She walks over to him and offers her hand, "You must be Stefan Cassadine, I'm Elizabeth, Nikolas's wife."

He leans back a little and looks down at her from an imperious height. He takes her proffered hand and brings it to his lips. "Elizabeth it is an honor to meet you. I am indeed Stefan Cassadine. My nephew has done well for himself."

Elizabeth blushes slightly and takes one step back from this enigmatic man, "Thank you. Are you... are you ready to go?"

Stefan indicates his two bags, "Yes, most of my luggage is being sent directly to the vineyard."

"The car is this way," Elizabeth points and heads towards the nearest exit. "Would you like to stop in town for some refreshment? Monterey is over an hour's drive from here?"

"I was served well on the flight, if you would like to stop for something that is all right with me."

"No, I'm fine. Nikolas is eager to see you again, so the sooner we get home the better. He's hoping to get away early today."

"What Nikolas wants he usually gets."

"Yes, yes he does," Elizabeth laughs. "This is Liberty," she says opening the trunk for his bags. "I can put the top up if you would rather."

"This is fine, it is a beautiful day today and the open air is nice after being cooped up in airplanes for what feels like days."

They are halfway to Monterey before they speak again. Elizabeth's can't help herself, "Do you mind if I ask about Nikolas's childhood?"

"Not at all, but don't you think it would be better to ask Nikolas?"

"Oh I have and we've talked but you helped raise him, you have a different perspective on his stories, well tall tales."

Stefan turns toward her, "Tall tales, yes I'm sure some of his stories sound like tall tales. I assure you Nikolas is not known for telling falsehoods. He had an unconventional childhood by American standards. It was lonely for him in many ways."

"Lonely? He always talks of the fun to he had, the horses and all the island children."

"Yes, the island children. He watched them play quiet frequently but my mother had strict ideas about just who was good enough to be a companion to Nikolas. I'm afraid I was his most frequent playmate. I'm sure I wasn't the ideal friend for a growing boy, but we got on."

"The Classical education?"

"Yes, we read a lot and of course I taught him to ride. We used to do Tai Chi together before he left for America. I always thought he came here so he could have an opportunity to live the life he had only ever read about, to live the adventures of Tom Sawyer, Daniel Boone, Dick Tracy, even Superman."

"Do you think that's why he joined the Army, to join a grown-up version of the Boy Scouts?"

"Perhaps, he's always been idealistic. He's also got a great sense of history and duty. In the ancient past Cassadine's were all great soldiers. The Army might be one way for him to explore the Cassadine warrior nature."

"This is going to sound cowardly and selfish but I wish he wasn't so noble. We have one more week together before he leaves for six weeks of special forces training. He asked for this transfer and for the combat duty in Vietnam. I know he wants to do more for the soldiers, be of more help as he says, but..."

"You love him and you're worried about him, that's not selfish. He's very lucky to have you in his life. He speaks of you with much pride. Nikolas tells me that a dealer is selling your paintings. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Elizabeth is a little uncomfortable with such profuse praise but is also grateful for the expert way he redirected the conversation, so she flips on the radio for the rest of their trip.

Nikolas is of course at home when they arrive. He carries in Stefan's bags and serves him a brandy. Elizabeth sits with them for awhile but soon goes to her studio to give them some time alone.

"What do you think of my uncle?" Nikolas asks as they dress for dinner.

"I'm reserving judgment," Elizabeth teases. "I'm sure that very polite man I met will turn into just as much a curmudgeon as his nephew, a real stick in the mud given a longer acquaintance."

"A stick in the mud, I'll show you stick in the mud," Nikolas makes a snatches her close and tickles her.

Laughing Elizabeth begs for mercy, "Okay, you're not a stick in the mud." He releases her. "You are a stiff however," she calls back to him as she races outside to the patio.

Nikolas allows her to take the lead but chases after her. He catches hold of her just outside and kisses her, holding her tight to him. "Take that back Mrs. Cassadine. I can't have you speaking ill of your husband."

Elizabeth kisses him back, "Sometimes I think you married me for my entertainment value."

"You are the joy in my life but no, I married you for your money. Your paintings are going to provide me a very posh lifestyle."

Elizabeth takes hold of his chin lightly and directs his eyes into hers, "Keep up the flattery and I just might _not _leave you for Ringo Starr."

Stefan joins them, "Children at play I see."

Nikolas releases Elizabeth and pulls out a chair to seat Elizabeth at the table. "Always. Alfred will be out directly with dinner. We are having bar-b-cue ribs, coleslaw and potato salad. He wants to impress you with his American style cuisine Uncle."

"Alfred is cooking now. He is certainly a man of many talents."

"I'm glad you think so because I have asked him to remain with Elizabeth while I'm away. He will act as a butler and bodyguard, if that should be necessary."

Elizabeth speaks up, "A bodyguard?"

Nikolas pauses before answering, "Yes, someone has to keep Ringo Starr safe from you while I'm away."

*************  
San Jose Airport opened the C terminal in 1965.  
"Treat Her Right" by Roy Head reached number 2 on the chart's behind The Beatles "Yesterday". The song went on to land in the top 100 songs for 1965.  
Ringo Starr is of course one of The Beatles, the most prolific record breaking group of the 60s.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miss Elizabeth there is a garish flower covered van pulling up outside, I believe it is Miss Robin for you."

Elizabeth puts down the newspaper and grabs her knitted shawl, "Yes, Alfred you are correct."

"What time shall I expect you back home miss? I am still uncomfortable with you going on your own. Master Nikolas was quit specific with his instructions for your care."

Elizabeth gives him a light peck on the cheek as she rushes out the door, "What Master Nikolas doesn't know won't hurt him." As she races to the van, which now has it's horn blaring and Robin hanging out a window beckoning her in she hears Alfred mumble, "It's not Master Nikolas I'm worried about."

Elizabeth pushes into the overstuffed van and finds a seat next to Robin and P just as it squeals onto the road with many in the group singing "If you're going to San Francisco be sure to wear some flowers in your hair."

It is 12:45 and the gates are open at the Monterey Pop Festival, Elizabeth's group has an in with The Mamas and The Papas and are guaranteed seats near the front.

"Far out that song is trippin," Robin screams into Elizabeth's ear as Janis Joplin performs "Ball 'n' Chain".

Elizabeth is beginning to feel the effects of an afternoon in the warm sun, amidst a large crowd of people – or perhaps the pot and LSD being used liberally around her was getting to her. She indicates to Robin that she was heading out of the concert area for a break.

She stops walking a few hundred yards from the gates, leans against a tree and takes a few breaths, she is surprised how quickly she has become unaccustomed to crowds and drugs, her life in California hasn't included much hanging out in smoke filled clubs. "Perhaps being Nikolas's wife has changed me," she says to herself.

Taking a deep breath she listens to Otis Redding perform "Shake", the crowd is chanting shake with him. The vibe is energetic and fun, Elizabeth turns and watches the crowds, they are all having fun, light-hearted, innocent fun. She begins to wonder what Nikolas is doing right now. He has been gone for three of his six weeks of training. He should be finished with Ranger School. He told her that he would also be receiving paratrooper training. Perhaps he was on his way to Georgia this very minute.

"I miss you Nikolas," she thinks paying particular attention to all the young men around. She looks at their beautiful faces with big wide open eyes. Some eyes were full of excitement, some were more serious, but all are young. Some of these men will be going to war, they may join on their own or get drafted. Some of them will come home physically whole, some will die, but all of them will leave something behind in Vietnam.

Nikolas is doing everything he can to be the best leader for his men. His goal is to bring as many men home as he can, hopefully physically and mentally sound. They have discussed his reasons for going to Vietnam many times, she remembers being mad at him when he first told her he was going, now she feels only pride.

A police officer comes over to her, "Are you Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine?"

With no hesitation she answers, "Yes, I am she."

"We received a call from a Stefan Cassadine, there is a shake-up happening at the Greek Consulate and we need to watch over you. It would be best Mrs. Cassadine if you left this event now."

"But my friends, I can't leave without them. I don't know what any of this is about Officer but I feel safer staying with them than going off with you, a stranger."

"That's fine Mrs. Cassadine and probably wise in these trying times." He waves another young officer over. "This is Mrs. Cassadine, you are to stay by her side until you receive different orders."

The first Officer leaves talking into his walkie-talkie, saying that they have secured Mrs. Cassadine.

Elizabeth looks at her new bodyguard in confusion, "Do you know what this is about?"

"Just that some political dust-up is occurring between the commies and the royalists in Greece ma'am. The Greek Consulate was bombed here today. We are to help secure all the Greek diplomats and their families until the Greek security details can do so themselves."

"Diplomats? My husband isn't a diplomat, he's a Lieutenant in the U.S. Army."

"That's all I know ma'am. I must say I'm glad we found you so quickly, in this crowd I thought we didn't have a chance. That man Alfred at your place helped us by giving a very detailed description of you."

Elizabeth and the officer return to Robin and P. The officer is yelled at by some in the crowd for "harassing the bird," so Elizabeth only stays long enough to assure Robin that she is fine and will find her own way home. Robin insists that P stay with Elizabeth until the ride is secured. "No trusting the establishment, P stays with you until you're home or with Alfred."

Alfred pulls up in Liberty during a Jimi Hendrix set. He's dressed all in black and the look in his eyes is fierce, like he's been to war. "Please come home with me Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth thanks P and the officer for their assistance and get's in the passenger seat. "What's going on Alfred?"

"If it is all right Miss Elizabeth, I would rather leave the explanations up to Masters Stefan or Nikolas. I will tell you that you have nothing to worry about, all immediate threats have been handled."

"I thought all I had to worry about was the Viet Cong, now it appears my husband has been keeping secrets. That or I'm going to wake up tomorrow thinking this was some way-out LSD trip."

*************  
History Notes:  
The Monterey Pop Festival took place in 1967 you can read all about it by using the link. Janis Joplin, Otis Redding, and Jimi Hendrix all performed at the Festival. "Be Sure to Wear Flowers in you Hair" is performed by The Mamas and the Papas and was used to promote the Festival. Drug use was evident at this peaceful event.  
There were several bombings during the 60s, some were Consulates for countries in favor of Castro. There was also great political unrest in Greece, especially with the Apostasia of 1965.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth watches from behind the curtains as Nikolas arrives home from his six weeks of special forces training. She wants to strangle him and kiss him all at the same time. Bodyguards, blown up consulates, strange men in black cars following her, she's mad at herself for not being more aware, for not asking more questions. He's keeping secrets and she's pissed. She got nowhere questioning Stefan and Alfred both men are as good at keeping secrets as the Sphinx.

As he steps out of the car, her anger takes over and she runs out the front door. He stops and turns towards her, she catches sight of his weary eyes and the anger drains quickly away. Her arms reach around his neck and she clings to him as he clings to her. Kissing, he half carries, half drags her into the house.

Later she pours fresh lemonade and waits for him as he showers. Her anger returns, not as violent as before but she promises to not let any more time go without answers. She turns from setting the patio table to find Nikolas leaning in the doorway, watching.

"You are so beautiful, especially when you are mad," he says, sitting at the table. "I've missed this, sitting with you, just talking and laughing."

Elizabeth plops into her chair and slams the napkins she is holding down on the table, "Don't try to change the subject. I need to know what's been going on. I thought you were kidding when you said that Alfred was my bodyguard while you were away." He grabs her nearest hand and plays with it, winding their fingers together. "You weren't kidding were you?"

"No and before I explain I have a question for you. What did your grandfathers do?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question please."

Uncertain she answers, "Well grandfather Webber was a small town doctor. I believe that my other grandfather was a cobbler. I never met him, he died before I was born."

"I never met either of my grandfathers, they both died before I was born. One died in a war, a high ranking military officer. The other was assassinated, people didn't like what he represented, who he was."

"Who he was?"

"I told you that I come from Greece, that's true, I was born there but my family only came to Greece in 1917 when they escaped the Russian Revolution."

"Escaped the revolution, what are you saying Nikolas?"

"My grandfather was Prince Mikkos Cassadine, a minor member of Russian royalty. My family once owned vast portions of Russia"

Elizabeth pulls her hand from Nikolas's and leans back in her chair, her drink forgotten. "You're a prince, I married a prince?"

"No, my grandfather and father were princes, I am not. Russia is no longer a monarchy, there are no princely roles to fill. Just like how your grandfather being a cobbler doesn't mean you make shoes. You don't do you?"

Laughing a little she answers, "No of course not. So the island, the money, that's where it all came from?"

Nikolas takes a drink of lemonade, "For the most part yes, my grandmother, Helena, dabbles in many things, I try not to get involved. She's not known for staying on the right side of the law. She makes enemies and sometimes those enemies become trouble for me. That's why I was worried when you mentioned being followed in Liberty. My uncle and I try to stay out of the politics but we can't help but be tied to it through grandmother and I admit to using it to my advantage when I need to."

"How so?"

"My mother is an American but I am Greek, so I used my political connections to get into the U.S. Army's officer training. Also, both Uncle Stefan and I are listed as Greek Diplomats. It allows us to live and act in the United States while remaining Greek. I only use my connections to open the door, when necessary, everything else I do on my own. It's not something I think about, it's just part of who I am."

"Was I in danger the night of the bombing?" Nikolas looks like he would rather not answer the question, "Don't lie to me, I have the right to know."

"No, I don't believe so. No families were targeted directly just the building and people in it. Also, Alfred is very good at his job."

"Alfred is not really supposed to be the cook is he?"

"He has many talents, some of them he learned in the Greek Army."

"It must really bore him babysitting me."

"He quit likes you, you know. If I tried to send him away, I don't think he'd go. Speak of the devil..."

"Master Nikolas, there is something on the television I think you will want to see."

Both Nikolas and Elizabeth go into the living room, President Johnson is holding a press conference. The president announces that he will send 44 combat battalions to Vietnam. Draft calls will be doubled. Elizabeth is holding tight to Nikolas's hand as the president speaks. "I have asked the commanding general, General Westmoreland, what more he needs to meet this mounting aggression. He has told me. And we will meet his needs. We cannot be defeated by force of arms. We will stand in Vietnam...I do not find it easy to send the flower of our youth, our finest young men, into battle. I have spoken to you today of the divisions and the forces and the battalions and the units, but I know them all, every one. I have seen them in a thousand streets, of a hundred towns, in every state in this union working and laughing and building, and filled with hope and life. I think I know, too, how their mothers weep and how their families sorrow."

"It looks like I might be heading to Vietnam sooner than expected. I need to call the base."

"I don't suppose you could use your political clout to get out of going?" Elizabeth calls after Nikolas as he heads for the phone.

*************  
History Notes: July 28, 1965 President Johnson makes the quoted announcement in this chapter during a low key noontime press announcement. It is the 'real' beginning of America's involvement in the Vietnam War.  
The Russian Revolution


	12. Chapter 12

"I have a surprise for you," Nikolas says their last week together.

"Another new car? A second vineyard? I know...you bought me Rodeo Drive."

"If you want it, it's yours. It's nothing like that. Your friend Taggert is in the army. He decided to join and have a say in what he did rather than wait to be drafted."

"He willingly signed away his freedom to the white establishment. I don't believe it. Is he here in California? I've missed the New York crowd."

"Not only is he here but I used my political clout to make him my Sergeant. I watched him at Fort Bragg, he's excellent at what he does. It took some doing but he's here and will stay with me throughout the war if I have any say in it."

"Will I get to see him or any of the men in your unit before you go?"

"You and I will go to the Officers Ball of course and I thought we could host an event for the men."

"I like that idea. We could do a Maine fish boil on the beach by Fisherman's Warf."

"Excellent, I'm sure you and Alfred will plan a wonderful event," he says which makes Elizabeth swat at him, just as he knew she would do.

Tomorrow Nikolas leaves. Today Elizabeth and Robin help Alfred with the last minute preparations for the fish boil.

"This is a groovy set-up Jeeves," Robin teases Alfred. "Elizabeth, it's so cool of you to invite me and P."

"I'm glad you were willing to attend. Not many people want to be seen around soldiers right now."

"P and I will go wherever the party is, besides we kind of dig you and the stiff. I think P is going to miss him when he's gone."

Elizabeth leaves Robin to turn the radio on as a familiar looking man walks towards her.

"Mrs. Cassadine, it's great to see you again."

Excited to hear a New York accent, Elizabeth gives him a great big hug and babbles, "It's Elizabeth to you. How are you? How's everyone back home? When were you last there? It's so fab to see you."

"As far as I know everyone is fine. It's been awhile since I've spoken to any of the old crowd. Maxie and Coleman were still doing well the last time I was at the club. It's always busy."

"Was she still hanging with that guy Spin?"

"I think so, Elizabeth. He did a reading my last night there."

Elizabeth drags Taggert over to the boiling kettle of fish and announces to everyone, "Please take some food and feel free to pig out. We've got plenty."

Elizabeth enjoys the afternoon with Nikolas and his men. They sit and talk, some toss a ball around, most are very willing to talk about home and family but reticent to bring up Vietnam. Even Robin and P have a great time. Elizabeth watches Nikolas and Taggert together. They have an easy rapport. Elizabeth can tell that the men respect Taggert and because of that she thinks they are more willing to be open and friendly with Nikolas. The respect for rank is there but they also all get along.

At the end of the party Robin comes over to Elizabeth. "He's going to be fine you know." Both women look towards Nikolas who is talking with Taggert and P. "That Taggert is a real gone cat and he looks to respect your old man. They'll take care of each other."

"Thanks Robin. Thanks for being such a good friend. I'm proud of Nikolas you know, but at the same time, I'm worried and maybe I'm still a little angry with him."

"Feeling abandoned?"

"Perhaps. I knew he was a soldier when I married him, I just couldn't help hoping he'd never have to leave." Nikolas looks over and catches Elizabeth eyes. "I love him very much. In such a short time he's become a very necessary part of my life. I don't know what I'll do without him."

"Tonight you party with the brass, tomorrow you say goodbye and then you wake-up and face the day everyday, just like you do now."

"Just live huh, I might be able to handle that."

"You can always party with us, we'll take you and I insist that you keep painting. In fact, I demand it because I want to do a Webber art show."

Elizabeth squeals in excitement and gives her a hug, "You do. Oh, thank you."

"No thank you, I can't keep your paintings in the shop. How do you think I've been paying my bills. The tourists love them, especially after I point out a real live princess painted them."

"No Robin you didn't, you don't tell people that do you?"

"Of course not, although I should. We could charge more for your paintings."

The next morning Elizabeth says goodbye to Nikolas. He insists that she not see him off. Tearfully she watches him drive away from their home. A home where they lived just a few brief months together. She walks through the house, it already feels so empty. Pausing in her studio she looks at an incomplete painting, a portrait of Nikolas. It will take many more hours before the portrait is complete.

Elizabeth makes a quick decision, "Alfred, I'm going out for awhile." She races to Liberty and backs out quickly. Desperate she honks her horn at all the cars, weaving in and out of traffic. She spots Nikolas's car ahead of her. She presses down on the gas and gains on him. She passes and cuts him off, stepping on the breaks forcing him to stop.

Nikolas jumps out of his car, runs to her and pulls her out of Liberty. "Elizabeth what are you doing?"

She cups his face in her hands and pulls his forehead down to hers. She talks quickly and rambles, "Something Robin said yesterday...I can't let you go without saying this...I love you. I miss you already. I don't want you worrying about me while your gone. I'm fine and I'm going to be fine. I'll keep painting, I'll go to parties and worry Alfred. I'll even learn how to run The Bohemian. You just take care of you and your men. You come home to me, healthy and strong in both body and mind. I'll take care of me."

"I will Elizabeth, I will come home to you, my Bohemian. I promise." Nikolas ignores the traffic jam around him and kisses his wife goodbye.

**************  
History Notes:  
There's a lot involved with becoming a Special Forces officer in the U.S. Army you can read about it here.


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth finds Stefan among the grape vines. She sets up her travel easel and paints him as he works in the field. Stefan spends much of his time examining the soil and the condition of the vine and grape. She is proud of her rendering of this dark and serious man.

"How is your painting coming along?" He asks, stopping under the shade by her.

"Nearly finished," she answers turning the painting so he can't see. "How are the grapes?"

"Nearly finished," he parrots. He hands her a grape to try, "They are almost sweet enough. We'll give them a bit more time then begin the harvest. We've been blessed with just the right amount of sun this summer."

"I've been thinking we should make some brandy along with the wine. Nikolas loves brandy."

Stefan opens her picnic hamper and pulls out sandwiches for their lunch. "That's a very good idea. I'll look into getting a still. The oak barrels we ordered will arrive next week."

They sit and eat in comfortable silence broken only by the sound of birds and the wind through the trees. "Do you miss Greece?"

"Sometimes. Are you ready to get rid of me?"

Elizabeth picks some tall grass and plays with it. "No. I still don't know how to run this place and it's nice having you around. I don't know what I would do without you or Alfred."

"Thank you."

"I'm just missing Nikolas and my friends in New York. It's been almost six months since I've seen Emily. Talking on the phone isn't the same."

"You could go back to New York for a visit. Your accounts are doing very well."

"No, it's too far away from Nikolas. Isn't that silly? It's not like he's going to come home anytime soon."

"It's not silly to miss someone you love."

"Maybe I'll visit Emily after the art show. I still have a lot of paintings to get ready."

"She isn't coming here to see the show?"

"I haven't told her. The last time we spoke on the phone she was very busy with the SDS and her war protests. She told me that if she gets arrested one more time her grandfather is going to disown her. Poor Mr. Quartermaine, he just doesn't understand how Emily can despise everything the family stands for."

"From what you've told me about her, she's very lucky to have a rich-capitalist to support her hippie life style."

"So am I," Elizabeth says a little uncomfortably.

Stefan takes her hand. "I didn't mean it that way. You work very hard, here at the vineyard and when painting. I've seen your accounts remember. You were able to support yourself before Nikolas and you're doing very well now, without his army pay or the Cassadine money."

Elizabeth gives him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you for trying to cheer me up. Now I have to get this painting done. Between my regular paintings for the store and learning to run the vineyard I'll be lucky to have enough paintings for the show in November."

Stefan grabs an apple from the basket and heads back to the fields leaving Elizabeth to her work. Arriving back at the house for dinner Elizabeth is greeted by Alfred. "Miss Elizabeth a letter has arrived from Master Nikolas."

Elizabeth takes the letter, "Alfred please delay dinner by an hour. I'll be down after reading it and thank you."

She runs upstairs to open this latest letter, the first in nearly a month.

_Elizabeth, my Bohemian,_

_I received your formal invitation to your first art show and regret to inform you that I am unable to attend. Know that I shall be thinking of you on that day. I have asked Uncle Stefan to purchase every unsold painting and have also insisted that he purchase one before the show opens. I know that you will sell every painting and want to guarantee that at least one remains to be hung at The Bohemian. Please forgive me for being so presumptuous, this is the only way I can be a part of your show._

_We were in our first battle yesterday. All the men are safe. Taggert is an even better Sergeant then I thought he would be. I miss you very much and grow weary of the smell of napalm. We have seen many refugees during our brief time here, the looks in their weary eyes is heartbreaking. The children have lived their whole lives in war and poverty, the tiniest piece of chocolate is treated as if gold. I am proud to be helping these people; I just hope we do more good than damage._

_Love,_

_Nikolas_

Elizabeth puts the letter back in the envelope and places it in Steven's wooden box. Closing the lid she caresses it and murmurs to herself, "Come home soon."

History Notes: Students for a Democratic Society


	14. Chapter 14

Robin closes the showroom door, sighs and leans on it. "Absolutely fab! The show couldn't have gone any better."

Both Robin and Stefan work hard to keep Elizabeth's spirits up this day. After last weeks news about Ia Drang she has been very anxious for Nikolas. "You do beautiful work Elizabeth," Stefan chimes in, looking at the painting she had painted of him. This painting was labeled not for sale. "I thank you very much for this gift. I shall appreciate it always."

"I had excellent subject matter for that one. How many paintings did you end up buying for Nikolas?"

"Only the one my dear," he replies nodding towards a painting of The Bohemian.

Looking slightly shell shocked Elizabeth asks Robin, "Every painting sold?"

"That's right princess, every painting sold. One woman purchased three of them before the show even started. I couldn't keep her out of the showroom. I've got some of the good stuff in back if you want to join P and me for a little victory celebration."

"It's been a long day, thank you but I think Stefan and I should start back. I'll have to tell Alfred all about the show before I go to bed."

Robin kisses Elizabeth goodbye, "I knew you were mint the first moment I saw you. Night."

"Do you regret renting out the Monterey house?" Stefan asks as they head out of town in Liberty.

"No, it was the right thing to do, well, that or sell it. There are so many military families in need of places to stay. I can't believe every painting sold and someone bought three of them. I want to write Nikolas as soon as we get home."

"You seem surprised at your success. Robin has never had a problem selling your paintings at the store."

"Those were one offs, this was twenty-five paintings all at once and some sold for over $75. They usually sell for $10 to $20. I shall call Ruby tomorrow and tell her that if she needs extra money she can start charging $50 a painting. Emily will gloat, she always said Ruby would become a millionaires off my paintings."

"Enjoy tonight, you deserve it. I know Nikolas would be very proud. Look in the glove box my dear, there is a letter in there for you."

Elizabeth opens the glove box and finds an envelope addressed by Nikolas. "Where did this come from?"

"He gave it to me before he left. He wanted you to have it tonight, after the show."

Unable to wait she opens it.

[i]Elizabeth,

I hope Uncle chose well, the painting he purchased as it is the only one we get to keep at our home. Congratulations on your successful show. They'll be hanging Webbers in museum's before I return. Know that I am thinking of you and are with you in spirit.

Love,

Nikolas[/i]

Looking up at the star filled night Elizabeth silently sends her love to Nikolas. "You raised a good man Stefan."

"He gets his kindness from his mother's side of the family."

"That's not true, you are a very kind man."

"I am a correct man, well trained in courtesy. I am not always kind."

"Well I don't believe you because for that to be true you would have to be an Oscar worthy actor. You've been putting on a good show these past months. You forget I live with you. No one is correct all the time."

Arriving at The Bohemian they see an unfamiliar town car parked near the house. A gorgeous but menacing man stands sentinel. Stefan swears under his breath as he parks Liberty next to the car. The man clicks his heels and bows to both Stefan and Elizabeth before opening her door and assisting her out of the car. "Your highness" he says.

As they walk toward the house Elizabeth asks Stefan, "What's that about?"

"Stand proud and remember Nikolas loves you. You are about to meet my mother, Her Highness Princess Helena Cassadine."

Alfred greets them and ushers them into the living room where the fire is drawn and tea is being served. "Excellent my wayward son and my grandson's new bride. It's about time you both returned, I was getting fatigued with waiting. Come my dear boy, aren't you going to kiss your mother hello."

Stefan walks towards the regal woman and gives her a very perfunctory kiss on the cheek. "Hello mother, as gracious as ever I see. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I thought it was high time I met the new Cassadine. Really my dear, how could you allow Nikolas's bride to parade her wares in a common seaside shop?"

"Excuse me," Elizabeth interjects.

"Oh my dear, don't get me wrong I was prepared to dislike your work but you do have talent. You must or I wouldn't have purchased three. The painting you did of Stefan was a bit indulgent and sentimental but I like your style. I purchased one painting for each of my estates; they are sound investments."

"Thank you."

"I see you are not expecting. What a pity, Nikolas didn't provide us with an heir before going off to that ridiculous war."

"Mother," Stefan snaps putting a supporting hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "That is quit enough."

"I am not disparaging his calling to the military, the Cassadines have a long and proud military history, just his obsession with this silly country. Greece has need of her best warriors now. He should be home fighting for Constantine."

Alfred enters the room at this time, clearing his throat he interrupts. "I'm sorry to interrupt madame but there are some gentlemen here to see Miss Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's heart crashes as she sees a uniformed officer and the Greek Orthodox priest enter the room. "No," she murmurs. "No this can't be." Elizabeth collapses into the nearest chair. Stefan moves behind her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Helena imperially demands.

"Lieutenant Cassadine's unit was involved in an important battle today. They saved many lives. Several of the group are missing, unfortunately there were five casualties. I regret to tell you Mrs. Cassadine that we recovered your husband's body just a few hours ago. He was killed in action protecting his men."

Elizabeth can only stare down at the letter, crushed tightly in her hands.

****************  
History Notes: After the Battle of Ia Drang in mid November of 1965 the army wasn't prepared to make casualty announcements. Julia Compton Moore, wife of Hal Moore lobbied for a more humane method, the army quickly made a change from sending telegrams.  
King Constantine of Greece ruled 1964-1967, lives in political exile in England now.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth is gazing at the painting of Nikolas when Stefan finds her. "His life is like this painting, unfinished," she whispers on his entrance.

"He's home Elizabeth."

"I want to see his body."

"You know his body is not recommended for viewing, there was extensive damage."

"I don't care, I need to see him."

"All right, I'll take you to the funeral home. Elizabeth if at any time you change your mind just say so and I'll turn the car around."

Elizabeth and Stefan walk over to the casket. "Are you sure?" Stefan asks.

"Yes," Elizabeth emphatically replies.

Stefan nods at the military escort and he and the funeral attendant open the casket. Both work very hard not to look at the body. Elizabeth stands unmoving. Stefan waits. "We can go, you don't need to do this to yourself."

Instead of answering Elizabeth walks up to the open casket. Before her lay an unrecognizable man, dressed in a Captain's uniform. His face and hands are burnt beyond recognition.

"He looks nice in his new Captain's uniform. It's beautiful," she says choking back tears.

Stefan comes up behind her, all his focus on her, "Come away."

Instead of obeying she reaches into the casket and picks up the burned right hand. "He's not Nikolas."

"Elizabeth you really should come away from here. You're not well."

She looks up at Stefan and holds out her right hand showing him her wedding band. "This isn't Nikolas. This man's wedding ring is on his left hand, not his right. Nikolas wears his on his right hand, like all Greek Orthodox."

Stefan takes her hand, playing with her band and looks into the casket, he notes the bare right hand. "My God, can this be?" He looks to the military escort, "Was this man's ring removed and put back on the wrong hand?"

"I don't know sir, it's possible. I would need to check with the coroner."

Stefan escorts Elizabeth out of the funeral home quickly, so they can get home and make some important phone calls.

"He's alive Stefan, I know it, he's keeping his word he's coming home to me alive and well."

The next day Stefan has the coroner's report and the witness statements from the soldiers who recovered the body. He reads them to Elizabeth and Helena.

"There were no dog tags on the body, identification was made by eye witness accounts of the attack, the body was found in the last known location of Nikolas. All records show that the ring was always on his left hand. He's not Nikolas."

"He's missing, like Taggert. They must be together," Elizabeth says getting up from the couch and pacing. She calls over to Alfred, "Get me on a flight to New York, today if possible."

Helene raises an imperial eyebrow, "Really Elizabeth this is not the time to run home to New York."

"I'm not running away, I'm making plans."

It's the next afternoon and Alfred escorts Elizabeth into Maxie's club.

"Hey it's my favorite skirt," Coleman calls from behind the bar where he's stocking liquor. "Long time no see sweet heart."

Elizabeth walks over to him and give's him a hug. "I've missed you," she says breaking into tears.

Coleman looks over at Alfred with a glare and assists Elizabeth to the nearest seat, "Now hold on there, has that Cassadine been miss treating you? What's this about now?"

"Nikolas's unit was sent to Vietnam, he's missing."

"MIA, shit that's not good."

Elizabeth pulls herself together, "I came to ask you something."

"Anything sweet stuff."

"Ruby said you served in the Korean War, I need to know what it's like over there. What are his chances?"

"Well I don't know what to tell you Elizabeth, it wasn't pretty."

"Just the truth. What do they do to prisoners."

"It depends on the type of prison, let's hope he's still free and hiding, unable to return to the unit. POW camps are horrible places. Some better than others from what I heard. If he stays mentally strong and keeps his head low, he'll make it. I'd rather not talk about the details."

"That's alright. I just wanted to talk to someone who might know, who has an idea about what he might be going through."

"Well Vietnam and Korea are no where close to each other, either geographically or the people for that matter. The environment is somewhat similar. The army would have prepared him for that, is he alone?"

"I don't think so, I think Taggert is with him."

"Our Taggert?"

"Yes."

"Well shit, no one tells me anything," Coleman gets up and pours her a drink, vodka straight about two-fingers worth. "Here drink this, it will help take the edge off."

"I'm going to Vietnam, to be close when they find him."

"Are you sure you want too, what will you do? Elizabeth it's too dangerous to go looking for him."

"I won't but talking to you has made something very clear to me, I can't stay here and do nothing I'm only two months away from a nursing degree and even without it I bet the Red Cross will take me. They need nurses."

"You take care of yourself over there. He won't like it much, returning and finding you in harms way."

"I will, I promise."

**************  
History Notes: All the women who served in Vietnam were volunteers for the Red Cross.  
Here are some stories about POWs in Korea and Vietnam.


	16. Chapter 16

Elizabeth puts the final touches on a painting she's been working on during her free time, what little she gets working at the 8th Field Hospital in Nha Trang. She hasn't given up hope on finding Nikolas in the months she's been here.

"Your work is really dark," her roommate Carly says from where she is reading Jacqueline Susann's _Valley of the Dolls_.

"Dark? I think it's beautiful," she says looking at the painting of a red haired nurse tending a patient.

"That man died, Bobbie told me at lunch."

"Oh, I didn't know. Perhaps I should send this to his family. I'll look into it."

"You never told me what you're doing here? You must come from money, you're family sends you plenty of care packages."

Elizabeth sits where she can see outside, "You've never asked. My husband is out there, missing and when they find him he might need medical assistance. I thought of all the other wounded men and knew that I was supposed to be here, to be close to Nikolas and to give what help I can in the meantime."

"I'm sorry. You're always so quiet and reserved, I guess I thought you were just a stuck-up-snob."

"I don't mean to be. I'm not as happy and carefree as I was back home, the death and illness gets to me. I was a hippie, Nikolas called me," she clears her throat, "calls me, his little Bohemian. Do you have someone special?"

"Do you mean a husband, no. But I did have myself a great cat back in Benson Hurst, his name is Sonny, he's one of the Five Families."

"So how did you end up here?"

"I got arrested. They said I could do time or volunteer for Vietnam. I volunteered. I figured nursing and hanging out at the beach sounded better than the klink. Now I'm not so sure. Speaking of the beach, when does your next shift start?"

"After dinner, I have the night shift today."

"So do I." Carly grabs Elizabeth's hand and drags her out side, "Let's go to the beach, it's a beautiful day."

At the beach they find Bobbie sunning herself. Carly calls out to her, "Hey Bobbie, enjoying your time off I see."

"It was a rough day today. It seems like the wounded never stop coming."

"Picasso here painted your portrait today."

Elizabeth sits on the sand next to Bobbie, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind. You can have it if you want, otherwise I might send it to the boy's family. I painted you with your head-wound patient."

"Corporal Smith, yeah he was in rough shape and so young. He would have turned twenty next week. You should send it to his mother, she had so little time with him. I'd like to see it before you send it though."

"No problem, stop by anytime."

The ladies spend an hour sunning and chatting about books, music, and their home lives. During their time at the beach other nurses and soldiers have come and gone.

"Chopper," Carly cries. "A lot of them."

As soon as she's finished with that statement a message comes across the loudspeaker. "All medical staff, report to duty. All medical staff."

"So much for my twelve hours off," Bobbie says as the ladies run to the hospital.

Thirty hours later Elizabeth finally makes it to her bed. A package is waiting for her when she arrives. She opens the card.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_Alfred and I hope you are still doing well. He has included a sketch book and some charcoal pencils for you. He and I will be coming to Vietnam soon to check up on you and discuss Nikolas with our local resources. Neither he nor I think the American Military is doing enough. In the meantime, I have included a much too young but very high in alcohol bottle of Bohemian Brandy. Please don't judge the quality from this one bottle._

_Yours,_

_Stefan Cassadine _

Elizabeth opens the care package and pulls out the bottle. Turning it she runs her finger over the label, her own personal design, a duplicate of her unfinished painting. Holding Nikolas's portrait close, she cries herself to sleep.

****************  
History Notes:  
About the women of Vietnam and the 8th Field Hospital.  
Elizabeth's nurse painting is based on the one found here.  
Valley of the Dolls is one of the most successful novels ever written. It was published in 1966.


	17. Chapter 17

"Miss Scorpio must be pleased since nursing hasn't kept you away from your art," Stefan intones as Elizabeth returns to her room.

A giant smile graces her face as she runs to give him a hug. "I wasn't expecting you until later this week. How are you? How's The Bohemian?"

"I am well. The Bohemian is doing well, the new manager has an excellent reputation. How are you? It's good to see you smile."

"I'm just very happy to see you. I thought Alfred was coming with you? Is he around?"

"He's here, in fact he's been in Veitnam for awhile. We didn't want to get your hopes up so we continued the myth that he was in California with me."

"He's found Nikolas?"

"No, not yet Elizabeth. He's been following some rumors about a black soldier who's been hiding in the mountains."

"Taggert, you think he's Taggert don't you? Taggert wouldn't leave Nikolas, they must be together."

"It is possible. The military is too busy fighting the war to look for two missing soldiers, so Alfred and some mercenaries have been searching for months. It hasn't been pretty. This isn't the first story about a black American we've tracked down."

"Yes but this story brought you to Vietnam."

"I also came to check on you. How would it look to Nikolas if I didn't take care of his wife during his absence."

"Nikolas knows very well that I can take care of myself."

Carly interrupts them by entering their shared room, "Well look at you, missy, keeping company with a man in our room."

Elizabeth makes introductions, "Stefan this is Carly Benson, my roommate. Carly, this is Stefan Cassadine, my husband's uncle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Benson. Elizabeth has mentioned you in her letters. I wish to thank you for being such a good friend to my nephew's wife."

"Well, I don't know about that, but she's a good kid, always ready for a lark. Will you be taking her away from this beautiful place?"

"Elizabeth goes where she wishes, I had hoped to persuade her to accompany me to Hong Kong for a time. But we don't need to discuss that now."

Carly flops down on her bed, "Oh go girl, don't think about any of us we'll be fine without you. We have the beautiful beach and the constant influx of men to keep us company. In fact I'm meeting one in the NCO. You two should join us for drinks, although I don't know if they'll let a civvy into the place. I might be able to pull some strings."

"Thank you for the offer Miss Benson, but I have already received an invitation to the Officer's Club, one which neither I nor Elizabeth can refuse. Perhaps Elizabeth, we should go for a walk and leave Miss Benson to get ready for her date?"

"That's a wonderful idea Stefan." Elizabeth takes his arm to exit the room and gives Carly one last look. "I'll see you later."

"Maybe, if I'm not back tonight don't send for the MPs."

Elizabeth and Stefan walk along the beach, he stays close to her, always ready to offer an arm should she need it. Pausing Elizabeth looks up at the rising moon, "Now, just how long has Alfred been in Vietnam?"

"He's been here just as long as you. He said good bye to you at the airport and immediately caught his own flight."

"You Cassadine's are very good liars."

"My mother thanks you for the compliment."

"It wasn't meant as one. By the way, how is Helena doing?"

"She's doing better now. In fact I think Nikolas will return to find his fortune tripled, Mother is very good at business and nothing takes her mind off worry like blackmail and a good corporate raid."

"Nikolas will return. Won't he? It's been so long. If he was healthy and well he should be back by now."

Stefan takes her hand. "I won't lie to you about this, there is a good chance that the men Alfred is tracking are Nikolas and Taggert..."

"Oh, thank God!"

"It doesn't mean they'll be back anytime soon. There are a lot of things that can go wrong."

"It won't, Nikolas is coming home to us Stefan. You just have to believe."

The next day Stefan leaves Elizabeth to meet with some officials. She goes about her normal routine, today it's a twelve hour shift in surgery. As she works, taking men to x-ray, administering pain medication, and assisting surgeons she can't help but think about Nikolas and seeing him soon. Since coming to Vietnam she has seen too much death and a lot of pain and suffering. She has become inured to it, sometimes the thing that bothers her most is the blood she can't get out from under her fingernails. It's the only way to survive.

She doesn't recognize the patient at first. Her responses are automatic, she is just following orders, and treating him like any other patient. This man has a gun shot wound to his left chest and abdomen. He needs a series of x-rays before his surgery. She is unable to give him anything for the pain. Her treatment of him is perfunctory until she hears him hiss in pain.

"I'm terribly sorry. You'll be given something for the pain soon. I'm almost done." Looking down at him she notices his eyes first, they stare deep into hers, unflinching with something like recognition. Taking his hand she calls out his name, "Taggert."


	18. Chapter 18

Elizabeth sits at Taggert's bedside, she hasn't left it in the six hours since his arrival. He's in and out of consciousness but Elizabeth is confident of his recovery. The bullet wound was clean. Taggert also has some health issues from exposure and lack of good nutrition and hydration to deal with.

"Did you find out anything from the men that found him?" She asks Stefan upon his arrival.

"He was transferred here on a Huey and that pilot is out on a flight. I do know they picked him up near Cam Ranh, he was under fire and flagging the chopper down. The pilot did some pretty fancy flying and shooting to rescue Taggert. Taggert was unconscious when they put him on the chopper."

"Nikolas has to be near where Taggert flagged the pilots down. Oh God, I hope he's all right."

"I've sent word to Alfred, they are going to look near Cam Ranh and around Mang Yang Pass, there are a lot of tunnels in the mountains where he could be hiding. Unfortunately the Viet Cong can be hiding in them too."

It's two hours later when Taggert opens his eyes and recognizes Elizabeth. "Mrs. Cassadine, am I home?"

"No Taggert, but you're half-way there and it's Elizabeth. Your at the 8th Field Hospital. You were shot, but the wound was clean. The surgeon is hopeful for a full recovery. Where have you been all these months? Was Nikolas with you?"

"The Captain and I have been running from Charlie all this time. We almost got captured a few times. It's easy to get lost in that jungle. That Huey was the first sign of another American I've seen in awhile."

"Do you feel up to telling me what happened, how you got separated from the men?"

"I'm not exactly sure how Elizabeth. The fire fight happened out of no where, it usually does. Charlie is very good at sneaking up on us. I was losing in a hand-to-hand battle when the Captain rescued me. I could see Ekhart coming over the ridge when the bombs started going off. I think the Captain and I blacked out. When we came too, everyone was gone. Charlie was coming so we hid, it must have been a full day before we started moving again. Like I said, it's easy to get turned around out there."

"You don't have to tell me more if you don't want too. Just...was Nikolas with you before your rescue?"

"Yes, I left him in a cave, he was bit by something, a small cobra. I don't think it was enough to kill him but he's been very feverish. I wouldn't have left him if I didn't think I had a choice. When I heard the Huey I had to try to flag it down, I couldn't worry if Charlie was nearby. We've tried flagging down Huey's before, but the Captain always wanted to make sure it was safe to do so."

"I'm very grateful you're all right and that you weren't POWs."

"We came close a couple of times."

"Rest now, you don't have to tell me anymore. Would you like me to send a telegram to your mother?"

"Thank you, tell her I love her."

Elizabeth paces her room, Bobbie banned her from the recovery ward. She said it was bad for morale to have the nurses see her so nervous and worried. Carly watches her from the other side of the room.

"I suppose you'll be leaving us when they bring back your husband."

"I hadn't thought about it. I guess it depends on Nikolas, if he stays, I will too."

"More fool you two. Go home if you get the chance. This place isn't meant for you, it isn't meant for any of us. Cockroaches are too good. God, I depress myself. Maybe a little music will cheer me up, do you mind?" Carly asks, indicating her little radio.

Elizabeth shakes her head no.

"Good, let's see what Hanoi Hannah has to say today."

Elizabeth laughs, "She isn't very cheery."

"Really? Perhaps we should try music instead."

The women sit in companionable silence, Carly watches as Elizabeth paces in time to whatever song was playing. It is almost an hour later when Stefan enters the room. "They've found him. They've radioed for a helicopter. He should be here before the night is over."

Elizabeth collapses with relief, thankfully Stefan catches her. Carly get's up quickly and makes a wet cloth to drape over her forehead. "Poor thing, I don't think she's eaten all day. I should have thought of that," Carly says.

"Elizabeth, we can't have two patients when Nikolas arrives, we are going to get you a hot meal."

Elizabeth finishes a plate of scrambled eggs and her second cup of hot coffee. "Carly asked if I would go home with Nikolas. Do you think that's possible Stefan? Does Nikolas need to finish his time with the army?"

"It depends on Nikolas's wishes. He could have left at anytime had he wanted too. His Greek diplomat's status grants him the privilege and even if it didn't Mother has friends in high places. I'm actually surprised she didn't use them before now, to keep him out of Vietnam. But then she must have had her reasons."

It's nearly midnight when Stefan escorts Elizabeth back to her room, they are just outside and can hear the radio as a chopper lands. They both pause and turn to watch. They see a man assist a very dirty and week soldier from the chopper. The first man motions for a stretcher and his face is caught in a nearby light. "That's Alfred and Nikolas," Elizabeth cries running towards the men. As she runs she hears Johnny Rivers's version of "Where Have All the Flowers Gone" getting softer the closer she gets to Nikolas.

****************

History Notes:  
Map of Vietnam  
The story of an 8th Field Hospital patient during Vietnam.  
Vietnam has several poisonous creatures to deal with and many different snakes.  
Hanoi Hannah broadcasted radio messages for the enemy, you can listen to one here.  
"Where Have All the Flowers Gone" was written by Pete Seeger in 1955. It has been recorded by many artists including Peter, Paul and Mary and Joan Baez. Johnny River's recorded a version in 1965. It is considered a song about death, particularly a soldiers death. I have always thought of it as more a song about life. It is usually sung in a round.


	19. Chapter 19

Elizabeth picks up the wash cloth and gently wipes it over Nikolas's dirt encrusted and motionless hand. She weaves her fingers with his, noticing how thin but strong they are. At his right hand she plays with the wedding band, she pulls gently and slips it from his finger. Once clean she puts it back where it belongs.

She takes a fresh bowl of water and wipes down his chest, once so big and strong, now cavernous from hunger and living in the jungle. She counts the bite marks left from countless mosquitoes and spiders, she stops at two-hundred. Bobbie and Carly offer to help her, she turns both away.

Her back aches from bending over him, she ignores it and continues with her administrations. She runs the cloth down his hip, all skin and bone. At his feet tears fall silently down her face. She is exhausted from months of worry and not knowing. Her fingers rest over the two tiny fang marks, so red and angry. She traces the poisonous web which burns around the marks.

At his face now, she cups both cheeks lightly and turns him towards her, unable to resist she kisses his lips. Now, she takes a raiser and shaves the tattered and dirty beard from his face. He has aged during his time away. She pulls up a stool and sits behind him, she tugs him up and towards her so his head rests on her chest. She slowly and reverently lathers and washes it, her hands gently massaging his scalp as she goes.

"Have I died then?" Nikolas feverishly mumbles.

"Hey you, I think I'll let you live, for a little while anyway," Elizabeth replies, gently setting his head upon a clean pillow.

"Or are you just another dream? You sound like my Bohemian, your hands feel like hers." He reaches up with his hand to grab hers but stops and winces as the IV pulls.

"Stop that, you'll pull out your IV and you need all the antibiotics you can get."

"You order me around like my Bohemian. Elizabeth let me look at you."

She attempts to wipe away her tears before coming around for him to see her. He catches site of them, "Tears in such beautiful eyes. Don't waste them on me." He reaches for her hand and she gives it to him.

"They told me you had died, I didn't cry, not one tear. We figured out you were just missing and I cried myself to sleep almost every night."

"Now I'm with you again and still the tears?"

"I'm just so happy, I can't seem to stop."

"I much prefer to see my Bohemian's smile to her tears. Stop this immediately."

At this Elizabeth can't help laughing through her tears, "That's my Nikolas, as imperious as ever. Your grandmother is better at it than you however. She does this thing with her eyebrow."

"You met Helena, I wondered when she would grace us with her presence. How did you get here, to Vietnam so quickly?"

"I've been here for months. I'm a nurse with the 8th Field Hospital."

Now Nikolas laughs, "My Bohemian is a nurse. I thought you hated starchy uniforms."

"I do and I've learned that I hate fleas more."

"Don't touch me then, I'm full of them."

"So am I; they come with the territory."

"In that case I think you are too far away, lay down with me."

"I don't want to hurt you," Elizabeth says as she carefully maneuvers herself down next to him on the cot.

"You could never hurt me," Nikolas answers with a wince of pain as her elbow digs into a rib.

"Uh huh. That's another Cassadine lie. For the record, I'm done with those."

"Stay with me," he says, losing consciousness again.

"Always."

It's three weeks later when Nikolas and Elizabeth finally come home. Alfred and Stefan went on ahead to prepare The Bohemian for their return. Nikolas wears his uniform and Elizabeth stands proudly next to him as they walk off the plane and into the baggage area of San Jose International Airport. As they stand waiting for their luggage people start snickering and pointing at Nikolas. Some young men start taunting him with "baby killer."

"Welcome home," Nikolas says under his breath.

Nikolas puffs out his chest and stands taller in his Captain's uniform. Elizabeth looks at the once easy going Californians's around her and wonders what has happened while she was away. They are cruel. She is grateful for the luggage when she sees it and for Alfred who enters just then and acts as a distraction for Nikolas.

As they leave the airport the taunts become louder and more brazen. One young man with unkempt hair throws something at Nikolas. Alfred steps in between, the item hits him instead. Nikolas grabs Elizabeth and covers her with his body as Alfred hurriedly opens the car door for them. He wastes no time squealing from the parking lot. Alfred explains, "I'm sorry about that sir, tensions have been rising between the peace movement and the soldiers while we've been away."

"I'm surprised we weren't warned about this," Elizabeth replies.

"From what I can gather this violent reaction to soldiers upon their return is new," Alfred says.

"The Army should consider asking the soldiers to come home in civilian clothes if they are not going to bring everyone home on military flights," Nikolas says. "It looks like there will be no heroes welcome for returning soldiers this war."

**********************  
History Notes:

"Welcome home" is a greeting used between Vietnam Vets.  
Unlike previous U.S. wars, Vietnam Vets returned home alone and some were spat at and called baby killers.


	20. Chapter 20

"This world seems so different from the one I chose to fight for," Nikolas says to Elizabeth as they look out over the freshly harvested grape fields. "They hate us."

"They hate death," Elizabeth replies wrapping her arms around Nikolas. "They are taking their anger out on a symbol of death. Even though it's very personal for you, a soldier, it's not really about you."

"Can't they see that what they are doing is just as bad, if not worse? They fight, loot, and cause damage. It's anarchy."

"Someday perhaps the world will understand that there is a need for all types of people, both artists and warriors, free thinkers and traditionalists. Maybe we'll even live long enough to see it."

"Are you going then, to New York for the peace rally?"

"No, Emily can fight the war for peace. I've had enough to last several lifetimes. I'm going to stay here with you and continue living my own peaceful life, in my own way. Just as you are."

"They asked me today if I wanted to go back to Vietnam?"

"Are you going?"

"No. They said it was my choice but they thought I would be more useful training recruits on how to survive in the jungle. They've asked Taggert to do it too."

"In Monterey or out East?"

"Both, if I'm willing to travel. I can also train the instructors. I'm going to see what they think about a three month deal. Three months here, then out East and back again."

"I like the sound of that. I will of course be coming with you."

"Of course."

"This will please Robin too, she can set-up a New York art show as a companion to the Los Angeles art show."

"I'm going to be in attendance at your second show, make sure she clears the date with my secretary."

"Yes your highness," Elizabeth teases his autocratic tone.

"Is this your new thing? You've given up calling me a stiff?"

Elizabeth releases him and starts backing away. She turns and with a wink of a smile says, "Never, you are still very much a stiff, autocratic, bully of a non-prince."

"I'll show you stiff," he says chasing her out into the quiet loneliness of the fields.

It's two month's later and Elizabeth's second art show is tomorrow. "Are you ever going to finish that painting?" Nikolas asks Elizabeth as he helps her load paintings in Robin's van.

"I've grown rather fond of it as it is.... your life in progress."

"Are you going to work on it for the next thirty years?"

"I demand at least fifty years to finish it. I might even add to it."

"What could you possible add, a few gray hairs?"

"No, I think you should remain young, the way you were when we met. I was thinking I would add to the canvas size."

"Now you're saying I'm fat. I have put back on the weight since Vietnam but I didn't think I'd gotten too big, my old dress uniform fits."

"No, I was thinking about adding the people that are important to you, Stefan, Alfred, Taggert, your grandmother, even me."

"Even you!" Nikolas takes her into his arms. "Don't tell any of them but out of that lot you are my favorite, the only one I can't do without."

"Really Master Nikolas, I am shocked!" Alfred teases from where he has over heard them. He blushes slightly and stammers an apology, "I'm sorry sir that was out of line."

"Not at all Alfred," Elizabeth answers for Nikolas. She kisses her husband and then goes to give Alfred a peck on the cheek. "You're my favorite, just don't tell my husband."

"Alfred's your favorite! What has he done for you that I haven't?" Nikolas asks as he follows her into the studio.

"Alfred has never left me, not for one moment and he brought you back to me."

"I'll concede the point. How big were you thinking of making this canvas?"

"At least six feet wide. Why?"

"I'm wondering how you feel about adding children to the painting"

Elizabeth pauses near the window, "I've thought about it. I'm not pregnant if you were hoping. Does that upset you?"

Nikolas comes up behind her and takes her in his arms again, "No, I won't lie and say I wouldn't be happy if you were but as you say we have fifty years together. We have time."

"I've been worrying that maybe I can't get pregnant. Some women can't."

"I've got everything I want right here Elizabeth, if we add children it will be a blessing if we don't, I'm still the happiest of men. I just thought we should have the conversation. We've never discussed children. We married so quickly and I had a lot of time to think while I was away. I was actually thinking that we might consider adopting; there are a lot of parent-less children in Vietnam."

"The only thing I know for sure is that I would like to live in one place if we have children. I want them to have roots and two parents."

"That's fair. My military career doesn't fit that model, so it looks like we have somethings to think about."

"But not today, we have much work to do before tomorrow," Elizabeth says slipping from his arms to grab more paintings.

"Never let it be said I don't follow my commanding officer's orders," Nikolas replies with a happy smile as he picks up the last of her paintings. Elizabeth turns to watch her husband, she is very grateful to have him home and healthy. Her heart fills with love.

"Are you ready?" Nikolas asks her.

"Ready for what?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'm ready for all my tomorrows with you."

********************  
History Note: There was a giant Peace March on Washington on October 27, 1967. Even before that many cropped up across the country.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: A mini epilogue, a little bit of fluff.

* * *

"What are you watching Miss Elizabeth?" Alfred asks as he comes into the living room with some lemonade.

"General Hospital, it's groovy. Come watch."

Alfred sets the lemonade on the coffee table and sits on the sofa next to Elizabeth. He begins to pour her a glass but freezes as he gets caught up in the drama.

"That's Audrey Hardy, Steve Hardy's wife. She's having herself artificially inseminated because she believes her husband is sterile."

"Interesting."

"I just love that Steve Hardy. He reminds me of a much more mature version of my brother. I can't believe she's doing this too him."

"I can't see that working well for their marriage Miss Elizabeth."

"Me neither."

Nikolas comes in from checking on the brandy still to find both Elizabeth and Alfred riveted to the television. He pauses to watch them as they discuss the drama going on before them.

"So Steve Hardy is a doctor?" Alfred asks.

"Yes and Audrey is a nurse. The whole show follows the doctors and nurses at General Hospital. That's Lee Baldwin and Meg his new wife. She was married before; the boy is her son Scotty."

"Should I make you some popcorn?" Nikolas interrupts.

"I'm sorry Master Nikolas," Alfred says jumping up from the sofa.

"That's all right Alfred you go right ahead and watch with Elizabeth. I think I can manage to figure out the air popper."

Nikolas returns with two bowls of popcorn, he leaves the larger one for Elizabeth and Alfred. "I have some phone calls to make to Quantico. I'll be in my office." He receives two very disinterested thank yous from the two captivated by the television. He shakes his head and goes about his work.

* * *

History Note:  
The air popcorn popper became popular in the 60s and 70s.


End file.
